The Argument
by greeenDudE
Summary: Nightwing is hungry and on hs way to the Ops. Room he finds two of his teammates "arguing" but what he doesn't know is that it's all a lie. First bbxrae story! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


"THE ARGUMENT"

Nightwing and Starfire had just arrived home from their Honeymoon. They where really happy to be back at the tower, they missed their friends.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nightwing was in his room. He had finished unpacking his stuff and felt a need to eat, so he walked out of his room, and headed to the hallway. He couldn't stop thinking about his wife, the thought of calling her by that name made him happy.

A smile made it's way across his face, as he started to whistle his way through the hallway. He continued to whistle his tune in happiness, as he got closer to the ops. Room. He felt his stomach rumbling.

"man I'm so hungry". Nightwing said.

He finally tired of whistling so he just kept walking, he was almost near the door

when he heard something…

"Gar stop that" A young woman's voice said, warmly.

"what!...this?" The young changeling's voice replied, in a very soothing tone.

A few weird noises emerged from the ops. Room. Nightwing's expression widened, he stopped his walking for a minute.

"oookay…… was that… Raven!??" He said, not believing what he just heard. Her voice sounded so unlike her. Then something hit Dick's head.

"d-did she just call him Gar?" He said amused. Raven would never call Beast boy by his real name!.. unless it was to make fun of him or annoy him.

He stood silent for a moment.

"what is going on!?" He thought to himself, preoccupied.

The young man hurried to the door, he heard another noise, like if something had fallen to the ground, he quickly opened the door.

As the door opened he found his two teammates arguing, Raven held a book in her left hand and pointed at the changeling with the other one.

Nightwing was surprised, cause beside her a shirtless Beast boy was standing with his arms crossed.

"yeah this ain't weird.." Nightwing thought. He walked closer to where his friends were. Little did he notice that Raven wasn't wearing her cloak. Instead it was laying on the floor.

"I told you to LEAVE-ME-ALONE!" The empath yelled, in her usual monotone.

"I…um.. " The changeling struggled to find an answer. "… was just reading… yeah reading!" Beast boy said defensively.

"well why don't you get.. your own book.. to read!" Raven replied. Pointing at him.

" i.. don't have any?" He said.

"ugh.. you.. immature pinhead!" She said annoyed.

"hey! Who you callin' immature!!" He snapped.

"green bean"

"witch"

"imbecile"

"creepy witch"

"jerk"

"stupid creepy wit-"

"um.. guys is everythi-" Nightwing was interrupted.

"NO!" They both yelled, then stared at each other angered.

"ok.. I'll just be leaving then" Nightwing said. He did not want to get involved in their fight.

He grabbed a snack from the kitchen and walked out of the room. The door closed behind him.

"hah! I thought something had changed between them since we where gone! Guess I was wrong.. still same ol' Beast boy and Raven" He thought to himself. He was wrong though.

Beast boy and Raven where still staring at each other.

"he really gone?" Beast boy broke the silence.

Raven closed her eyes and mentally scanned the hallway.

"yes" she answered, as her eyes opened.

They both sighed in relief, and sat in the coach once again. They looked at one another, smiling, and in less then a second Beast boy pulled Raven towards him and kissed her passionately, Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, twice as passionate as he did, causing them to rest on the coach. They did not mind. They where still kissing each other.

"can't-mmph-belive-muah-he-mmph-belived our-muah-act!-mph" The shape shifter said between kisses.

Raven slowly parted from him, and placed her hand on his chest.

"you have such a way with words" She replied sarcastically, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"hey.. um.. did you really mean what you said?" She asked concerned. Still laying on top of his chest, she rested her head near his.

"what?" He replied as he stared at her purple eyes.

"that I was a creepy witch" She replied, a bit annoyed.

"you think I did?" He snapped, and slightly laughed at her question.

There was no answer.

"I would **never** say anything like that" Beast boy continued.

He gave her a seductive smile and gazed at her eyes once more. He loved her so much. Every single thing about her. Her astonishing purpple eyes, her dark yet beautiful voice, her being, her body….he's still a guy you know!!. The one thing he loves the most is her smile. Her smiles are so special, after all they don't pop up very often. But he's the exception.

"that smile…" Raven thought to herself, and instantly blushed.

His smiles always had that effect on her. They are always so hypnotizing and appealing. She smiled back, as they both locked eyes.

"sooo…" Beast boy said, breaking the silence once again.

"you meant it when you said I was an imbecile?" He continued.

Raven leaned upward sitting on Beast boy's legs.

"yes" She answered. Her expression was serious.

"GOSH RAE!!… Y-Your… breaking my h-heart!" He bluffed, dramatically, as he quickly got up making sure Raven didn't drop dead on the floor, and placed his hand on his forehead, like if he was in some kind of soap opera featuring him and Raven.

Raven ignored his overdramatic reaction, and slowly leaned on his chest. Until her face and his where just inches apart.

"Yes. But you're **my** idiot" She whispered into his ear, soothingly.

He blushed as their faces got closer. Until their lips touched.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**so how was it?**

**I hope you guys liked it.. it's my second fic. I don't have experience writing :P**


End file.
